Catch Me Before I Fall
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: As fall rolls around to Fairfield, California, a lone wolfdog finds himself acting as a father towards a young kit. But as their friendship grows, the canine asks himself: why is he acting this way towards a kit? Does he really want to be someone she can trust and run to? Or is this all a lie?


**A/N: I have so many things I should be working on, it's not even funny, friends. I got two other stories, requests, books to read, and people to bother. My summer is now filled. But I never learn my lessons! So let's do this! Also, it's not the best, because I ran out of things. You have been warned!**

**Catch Me Before I Fall**

**~Prologue~**

"_Have you heard? There's a wolf running around the neighborhood!"_

"_What? No way! That's not possible! Wolves don't live around here... do they?"_

"_They're not supposed to, but others have seen it running around! I'm actually scared. What if it gets inside? Someone said it managed to open their screen door!" _

"_Oh, my! What a horrible little thing! Well, hopefully it finds its way back into the forest where it belongs."_

The sun's bright rays were currently being covered up by the thick clouds rolling in from the next town over. The scent of upcoming rain was growing strong, telling the citizen of Fairfield that they should be bundling up inside their home.

As time slowly ticked by, and the scent grew stronger, a young kit found herself staring outside in awe.

"Mommy!" she mewed out, a smile stretching across her face as she turned to face the human female preparing food. "Out! Out! Can I go out, please~?!"

"Smile, get away from the door," she spoke, looking at the young creature. "It's going to rain soon, and I don't want the door open to let the cold air in."

"But, mommy! I wanna go out!" she cried, her smile now turning to a deep frown. She trotted away from the screen door that pointed out towards her freedom, heading towards a room with a teen girl sitting on the bed. "Jennifer! I wanna go outside! Let's go play outside!"

"Hey there, Smile girl!" greeted the teen, smiling at her kitten as she helped her onto the bed. "How ya doin', huh?"

"I wanna go outside!" she meowed, though the girl just smiled.

"It's a nice day, huh?" she continued, looking out her open window. "All cloudy and dark. I like today."

"Then let's spend it outside!"

"Dee-Dee! C'mon, baby! We gotta go out to get some food!" Said teen looked up upon her nickname being called out by her mother.

"Aw. I'll be back soon, Smile! I promise!" She placed her kitten down on the bed, getting off and going to her closet. Smile watched in dismay. With a sigh, the kitten hopped off the bed and padded back into the living room, allowing the girl to get dressed. Once more, Smile placed herself at the screen door, looking out. Three minutes passed, and she was alone. All alone. And still inside the house!

"I want to be out!" she cried to no one but herself. She groaned and sighed, hanging her head.

"Then open the door," The kitten looked up, yowling in pure fright as she looked at the beast before her. It was a large dog, with black fur and dark chocolate eyes.

"What are you?!" Smile cried, slowing backing up. "Who are you?!"

"Me?" The beast put his gigantic paw up to the screen door, his claws catching the little holes. He gently slid his paw to the side, allowing it to open for him as he entered the home. "I'm Impact; the famous wolfdog that is scaring everyone. And who are you, kitty cat?"

"S-Smile," She watched in horror as he waltzed inside, his tail swaying this way and that. "Why are you here?"

"It's cold, it's about to rain, and I felt like it," he replied calmly. Smile whimpered at this, watching as he slowly padded to the kitchen. "'Ey! Turkey!"

"No! That's mine!" Smile slowly scampered towards the kitchen, her fur puffing out as she stood in front of the wolfdog, baring her teeth and sliding out her claws. Impact just stood there, looking down at her. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck, and placed her to the side. Once this was done, he got closer to the bowl that contained the turkey and happily started to eat. Smile just glared at him, hissing and growling like she was full-grown cat. Of course, this didn't have much effect on Impact. It just amused him.

Finally, after eating whatever was in the bowl, Impact lifted his head, licking his chops. He looked around, noticing that Smile had left. He shrugged, following her scent back into the living room. And there she laid in defeat, her head tucked between her paws. He tilted his head slightly, before trotting over. He hopped up onto the couch nearby, grabbed a pillow, and threw it by the screen door he had opened earlier. Once that was complete, he jumped down, grabbed Smile by the scruff of the neck, and laid her down on the soft pillow. She only whined.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice soft.

"You ate my food," she whimpered, refusing to look at him. "You left me nothing."

"Don't worry," he replied, lowering his head and running his tongue along the kit's white and gray fur. "I'll bring you back something for not bothering me so much while I was eating. Trust me. You'll like it."

Smile laid there, shocked at what was happening. _'He's... grooming me...'_ she thought, a small smile appearing on her face. _'I like this!'_

"I'll see you later, kit," Impact finally barked, no longer grooming the kitten. "Stay out of trouble and keep warm. And be here early in the morning."

"How early?" she asked, watching as her newfound friend started to leave.

"Around... seven," he told her. With one last smile, the wolfdog exited the house and walked off to back wherever he had come from. Smile watched him leave, before smiling herself. She made a new friend. Even though he ate her food, she made a friend!


End file.
